


就一小段

by quietasusual



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietasusual/pseuds/quietasusual
Summary: 就一小段脑洞。





	就一小段

他死死的盯着他，目不转睛。眼神在冰冷与烈焰之间变换，欲望在贴近的方寸之间蒸腾。

他勾起无辜的笑容，“ 你知道，我一直很听你的话。”他解开他喉结顶着的雪白衬衫的第一颗纽扣，“只要你让我停下来，我就停下来。”  
他期待的看着他，目不转睛。

他的双颊在酒窝处内陷，他知道他在咬着内里的软肉。他的呼吸在他的耳边逐渐粗糙急速。  
“不......”他终于开口。  
郑云龙有些失望，手上的动作却没有停下来，“不什么，嘎子，我不明白。”  
“不要”阿云嘎闭了闭眼。  
“不要，”郑云龙歪了歪头，咬了咬嘴唇，食指有意无意间划过阿云嘎胸前暴露出来的粉色肌肤，“你是要我停下来吗？”  
阿云嘎急吸了一口气，胸前立刻泛起了颗粒，“不要......大龙......”  
“你不要我了，是吗？”郑云龙的手指沿着阿云嘎的胸前的曲线朝更下方划去。“那我真的停下来了。”  
立刻的，他已经滑到小腹的手指被圆润的另一只手抓住。“大龙......不要......停下来。”

如果我们回不到挚友的天堂，我就陪着你走向爱情的地狱。


End file.
